A Much Larger Step (Baby Steps Sequel)
by snowflakeangel21
Summary: It will take place a few days after the red death where hiccup is awake. Adjusting to having a prosthetic leg and being pampered by his father is all new to our gangly viking.
1. fresh start

**Hey everyone thank you for the reviews on baby steps. Even though I only got 7 reviews I can't complain because I have 45 favourites!**

**It was a pleasure writing but I was thinking of doing another chapter but then I changed my mind and thought of doing a sequel! **

**What do you think? I just want to point out this might be a sporadic updating because of my uni schedule. I shouldn't be writing at all but it won't leave my head so I'm going to give it a go.**

**Hope you all enjoy like you did baby steps!**

* * *

><p>The dark clouds covered the night engulfing the bright moon and the glittering stars. Which is not unusual in a small village that has nine months of snow and hails the remaining three. The air was calm and peaceful with a small breeze flowing indicating the temperature was not below freezing degrees.<p>

Inside the haddock household, the temperature was warm and cozy as Stoick placed more logs on the fire before settling down on his trunk of a chair. His head along with his red beard turned to see a silhouette of a dragon created by the light from the wall due to the fire. His black body curled up beside a wooden bed, jade orbs never leaving the cocoon blanket wrapped around a tiny figure whose face is half covered. Small movement as the blanket rises showing the viking father his son was still breathing.

The man sigh rubbing his weary eyes feeling the fatigue. It takes a lot of courage on a viking's behalf to admit that the chief had nightmares. He just closes his eyes and see his son lying on the ground, motionless. Grabbing his dear boy to check his heart. It's always the same.

His son is dead.

But the proof was right under his large nose. Stoick's only child is indeed alive but came with a price. His gaze shifted towards the end of the bed, the left side was flat when a foot should be poking upwards to match his twin. The aftermath gave the burly man a severe smack round the head for being so oblivious and blind.

Running a hand through his fiery manes, he got up feeling the pop from his back and shoulders. He turned to see the dragon lifting his head as the ears twitch at the sound. The scaly creature then yawn showing the gums before resting the large head near Hiccup's auburn locks. Checking the boy's forehead for the umpteenth time that day, the father felt relieved that the fever has not return for it only broken yesterday.

Smoothing the thin hair with his callous hand, he sat down on the floor knowing the aches and sores he would have in the morning when sleeping on hard wood. But his son was worth it. Moving his hand to the slightly pink cheek, he circled gently with a finger hearing a small groan from the boy. The fever was only the tip of the iceberg. He is definitely not out of the woods yet.

"Shh Hiccup it's alright I'm here for you". Hearing a small growl Stoick saw the dragon's orbs narrowing. The chief chuckled "And the ferocious beast you call Toothless will blast my hide if he wasn't allowed to stay". With a huff the dragon bumped softly against his hatchling humming.

Deep breath showing that hiccup has gone back into a slumber. Not removing the hand he placed a kiss on his forehead. "I promise you my boy I will take care of you and protect you. I lost you once I'm not losing you again". Stoick felt Hiccup leaned into his touch, his face trying to press deeper in his hand. Getting comfortable the oaf of a man laid his head down on the edge of the bed near his son's face. Pressing another kiss on his button nose and saying goodnight to the nightfury. Stoick fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Opening the forest pupils the viking chief saw his son's little brown head almost touching his face. Stoick smiled knowing his son had moved closer to him during the night. Slowly he arose from the awkward position. Yep he was correct his posture felt older than normal as he stretched his limbs.<p>

Nodding at Toothless who also stretch sending him a gummy smile. He will always be amazed to know a devil, a monster now acting like a house pet. Shaking his head he strolled to the kitchen making a cup of coffee. The chief does not do anything without his morning liquids first.

Grabbing his helmet going toward the door to do his daily duties. "Toothless watch over Hiccup I'll be back in two hours". Odins knows why he had to ask the reptile who saved his child's life from being burnt to a crisp to protect him. A firm nod with determination on the scaly face proved he made the right choice.

Shutting the door behind him the brawn man went to his first trouble evolving a certain pig-headed dark-haired boy with an extremely immature dragon just to add the fuse. However if Stoick had looked back before closing the wooden door he would have seen the emerald eyes of a boy with a hand on his cheek and a one-sided smile planted upon his freckled face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys not my best first chapter but it is a starting point for other chapters as we see Stoick become a father hen (when wasn't he?) either way I hope you like! add review or favourite works fine both ways!<strong>


	2. my boy

**I just want to point out that astrid and the others will be in this story just not as a main character...i'm not doing a relationship between hiccup and astrid...it mainly focuses on hiccup/stoick and gobber being a father figure.**

**Sorry it's a little late but I did say it would sporadic, which is a shame but I should update more around december on uni break!**

**On the note please enjoy chapter 2! And it will be longer than the first!**

* * *

><p>Our hairy hooligan chief was entirely graceful that everything was running smoothly in his small village. No destruction from the twins with their equally destructive partner the Zippleback. No calls from vikings needing guidance on how to control the dragons. (After three generations it will take time) and thankfully no passing ships involving the Outcasts or the Berserkers. Just another tranquil day on Berk.<p>

Because of this the father was thrilled to be sitting on his chunk of wood sculpting his duck collection. Such a rarity to have a day off that he decided to continued his peaceful traditional, while watching his boy out of the corner of his eye. He noticed Hiccup beginning to stir then sat up stretching his lanky limbs popping the invisible muscles. Yawning as he scratch under his best friend's chin.

"Morning Bud, had a good sleep?" the reptile crooned nudging his human.

Stoick thought to make his entrance so he put the duck on the table before walking over to his son. "Hiccup how are you feeling?". The boy jumped slightly not hearing his dad approach. (Which is highly hysterical considering how huge of a viking the father is)

"Oh dad I-I'm fine no need to worry" It was understandable that the gangly boy was edgy around his father, but it doesn't make it less disturbing to know his child can't trust him. It was his fault their relationship was in tatters. Or better yet Stoick is the reason the two do not have a father/son bonding. He will undoubtedly make amends with his son, starting with showing his love. He could see the jade eyes following his movements as the large man put a hand on his son's cheek. He ignored the slight flinch when coming in contact with the skin.

"Are you sure your not in any pain? What about your leg?" Hiccup's eyes widened then danced everywhere expect his father's face. Any parent to see their child suffer is heart-wrenching, but for a parent to cause such an effect its like ripping out your soul. Hiccup struggled not to lean into his father's touch, something he wanted for over a decade but didn't want to appear weaker than he already was. "No I'm alright, the sleep did me wonders". The smile didn't reach his eyes.

Not wanted to release his boy but the tension was building so Stoick removed his hand. But placed it gently on the unruly hair. "Very well but if you feel discomfort or start to get hungry then please don't hesitate to talk to me. Do you understand?" Bewilderment and confusion displayed in the emerald iris. His father Stoick actually asked his only son to speak to him if he had any problems. Never in his 15 years was Hiccup allowed to tell his father about his feelings. For vikings were not emotional people who just blurt out whats on their minds let alone in their hearts. But Hiccup never was your typical viking.

Stoick could see his shoulders relaxing as he continued smoothing the brown tinted with auburn. A smile showing his dimples emerged. The man felt relieved he was making a small amount of progress. But then amused at seeing the blush lightening the freckles as his stomach rumbled.

"A-actually I am hungry now. I-if it's ok can I have some food?" his voice forming a whisper towards the end of his sentence. Stoick felt dumbfounded at the thought of his boy thinking he would be punished just by simply asking to put food in his belly. This could be the conclusion on why his son is a toothpick. Maybe its best to ask Gobber on this analysis.

"Of course, would you like some broth?" Removing his hand after Hiccup nodded making his way to the kitchen. As he was making the soup, he suddenly felt a nudge on his back to see the scaly lizard behind him with his posture straight and his ears upwards saying 'it wasn't me' type.

"Yes and what does the devil want?" Despite the fact the nightfury rescued his son from a fatal fiery death. He still found it diffcult to see the dragon as a pet. However the burly viking was surprised when Toothless just turned his head letting out a small purr, like the word doesn't bothered him anymore. He then began to sniff the food when pulled out of reach.

"Oh no this is not for you. If you something get your scaly behind outside and ask one of the other dragon riders. This is for my boy". Toothless sulked walking back towards his own rider like a child not getting sweets. He felt a hand touch his nose. "Are you hungry Toothless you can get something to eat if you like?".

The cat-like orbs watched Stoick sit down next to his son holding the bowl and then back at Hiccup. Protective of his skinny hatchling Toothless shook his head growling softly. He sat like a dog watching the father put the bowl in Hiccup's lap. "It still a little hot so let it cool down before eating".

Knowing his boy was in safe hands (heck his son will always be safe with the lightning and death itself in his home) he decided to check on his village. "Son, I'll be back in an hour and I want that bowl empty alright. And Toothless I don't know why I say this but take care of him for me".

Stoick opened the wooden door walking down the thick steps that overlooked the entire town. Greeting his fellow vikings as he passed making his way to the forge. The muscle built blacksmith plunged a glowing, sizzling sword inside a bucket of cold water. The heat and steam hissed turning the sword from an orange to a dull gray. His long moustache swaying as he was humming to himself.

Gobber stopped when hearing footsteps creak inside the forge to see Stoick entering. Fearing the worse he said. "Stoick is hiccup-". Putting a hand up to stop the man, the chief replied. "He is awake and hopefully doing as he is told by ingesting his food. He seems to be in no pain but I just don't think he wants to tell me".

The blonde had the urge to roll his eyes. Yep viking tend to use their strength instead brains. Or maybe they are just simply thick. Gobber put the wet sword on the table before unscrewing the tongs to attach a hook he wears majority of the time.

"The lad is young and he is your son Stoick. There are probably many things he would like to say to you but still believes you won't listen. Like they say time heals all wounds". As he said that he turned to look at his childhood friend. "Well at least that's what they say but I don't think time will help Hiccup".

Seeing the confusion Gobber continued. "What I mean is Hiccup is gentle, kindhearted and a emotional teen. These factors alone state how different and unusual the boy is from the rest of us". Stoick's face crestfallen knowing the treatment his son suffered but refused to make contact with the child hoping it will make him stronger, more viking material.

Deep sighing Stoick sat down on a chair leaning his bulky arm on the table. "For years I've been a chief everyone looks up to with pride and acceptance. I lead our people to battles and we all survived due to my leadership. The dragon attacks we never faltered just straight out there and protected what was rightfully ours. And yet".

Gobber stood opposite the chief with his arms crossed. If anyone can make Stoick speak his thoughts, it was him. Running a hand across his face Stoick look his friend with grief and regret. "How could I have been so blind? My boy tried to change our world and I turned against him by banishing him and look what happened!" Stoick felt his voice raising before his posture slumbered.

The forge is practically the only place he didn't have stay as the leader just Gobber's childhood friend. But perhaps he should learn to be himself at home as well. Aside from the fire flickering only silence was heard. Gobber moved over to Stoick putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Not everything will change in a day. Hiccup is only fourteen and very forgiving. You are his father a man he deeply respects. He wants to have a relationship with you but you have to understand your boy is different". Stoick's heart fluttered at the respect his son has for him.

Stoick stood up after Gobber released his hold. "Right now Stoick you feel poignant". He raised a bushy eyebrow at the word "poignant?" The blonde nodded "Aye it means a sense of regret or sadness". This only caused the bearded man to raise his eyebrow higher.

Sighing Gobber waved his arms. "Hey when you been around Hiccup for over a decade your vocabulary becomes bigger. Odin knows where he got his brain from. It seems Odin thought of making the boy all brains but no brawns. Although I can't say its a bad thing".

Smiling softly at the blacksmith remark. "Your right Gobber, it was all inside his head the entire time. The strength, the muscle, the wisdom, the leadership everything I wanted to see but actually couldn't. I thought that if I didn't baby him with affection then he wouldn't be so afraid and actually start fighting like a true viking". The dejection in Stoick's voice for making such a drastic mistake.

Gobber raised both arms to place on Stoick's shoulder. "My friend, listen to me because this is important. Stroking his hair, touching his cheek and giving him a hug doesn't make him a baby Stoick. It's called affection". The burly viking felt the blonde tighten his hold as he spoke in a stern voice. "Everyone deserve physical love and contact Stoick, it doesn't make them weak. I don't even have to ask that you love Hiccup but show it to him".

Recognitions and understanding displayed in the pupils. Gobber grinned letting go to pat Stoick on the back. "You are not a thick man Stoick, you just been doing the typical viking tradition but time has changed starting from here. Remember look out for the little things".

Gobber unattached the hook and went over to the shelf grabbing a hammer. Stoick chuckled shaking his head as he strolled out the forge hearing Gobber sing his favourite tune.

Reaching his step to the house Stoick opened the door to see Hiccup still sitting up with the bowl on his lap. A surprised look appeared on his son's face. Maybe because he was back in less than an hour.

"Dad your...back early" he said lamely. Toothless looked up trying to form a smile at the man. Hiccup giggled rubbing his chin. Notice the little things Gobber said and one question formed in his brain. When did he last hear Hiccup laughter? The fact that his son was so comfortable and relaxed around a dragon than his own parent could bring anyone to shame.

"I did say I would be back in an hour". He stated putting his helmet down on the table. He then noticed Hiccup's face scrunched up like he was in an awkward position. "Oh I-I remember you saying that. I-I just didn't think you was telling the truth. You are usually gone for hours".

Stoick winced at the sharp observation. It wasn't a lie. Being the chief required many hours away from your own living quarters. But deep down it was not the only reason. Stoick push his chair besides Hiccup's bed. He sat down on the trunk taking the finished clean bowl away from him. (The bowl was shiny the reptile must have had a taste due to the saliva round the edges).

"I know I'm not around as often as a father should have but". Again the slight flinch at the physical contact when stroking the locks. "I promise you son I am not leaving unless there is an extremely important meeting I need to attend to on another island. I will stay and take care of you". The emerald eyes widened and the quickly turned away from the father.

Puzzled by what happened he was about to call until he saw the shoulders beginning to shake and the hands clenching the sheets. Toothless bumped the side of Hiccup's head as the sniffles came out.

"Hiccup, please look at me" it took some coating but Hiccup turned and Stoick saw a watery blotchy face with his nose beginning to run as he tried to wipe it away. "I-I'm sorry I can't seem to stop".

Tears kept falling like a waterfall landing on the sheets. Hiccup gasped feeling two arms grabbed him pulling the small body to sit on a lap against a broad bearded chest. Soothing his back with his finger and caressing his cheek as the man whispered in the brown hair. "Shh it's alright Hiccup don't cry my boy".

Hiccup's face twisted, he gulped trying to calm down and level his breathing while gripping on the fiery facial hair. He hiccupped a few times before resting against his father muscle arm. Stoick didn't detached his hand from the skin that was damp with tears. The quiet, hush tone that the chief never knew he had cause his son to sink deeper in the powerful body, the tiny hand not letting go thinking it might be a dream.

Toothless sat beside the broken yet mending family watching his little human fall into a pleasant slumber. Stoick ignored the dragon Hiccup was his top priority. "I love you Hiccup believe me. You are my only child who I deserted and certainly do not deserve. I hope one day you can forgive this appalling excuse of a father".

He heard a high pitch mumble of I love you dad from inside the fur where Hiccup pressed his face into. He laid back against the wood keeping a nice firm grip on his son closing his eyes listening to his breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is defintely longer than my first chapter over 2,000 words...hope you like because I know I did!<strong>


	3. little things

**Hey everyone sorry it's a little late I can't believe its been a week but uni is becoming more stressful. Luckily I have little spare time to write chapter 3...enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Being chief means you also have to be observant. But sometimes the minor details which are crucial can slip pass your mind. Stoick could not encounter the many times when he reprimanded his son watching the little form shrink from his mountain frame. His body shaking and the forest eyes glowing watery tears but held firm knowing crying is for the weak. How the mouth would speak due to his stubborn nature (proudly heritage from Stoick) but cut off harshly sending the small arms to cover his freckle face in fear of being hit.<p>

The father did see the little things. But they weren't something to be acknowledge...they weren't important.

Three days have passed and the man spent most of his time inside the wooden built house assigning his duties over to Spitelout. To see the shock on the brother's face was admirable but also uncertain. Never since Stoick's announcement as Chief has he ever taken more than a few hours off. But considering the circumstances it was understandable.

But it doesn't mean Stoick could have a lie down, there were papers needing his signature. Sitting up at the table his hand lingering over the paper as he read the page over and over. He couldn't concentrate. With a sigh he placed the pen, getting up feeling the aches and clicks from sitting for a few hours. Looking up the broad thick stairs to Hiccup's room he wonder whether to check on the brunette. Having moved him back up for some privacy yesterday didn't stop the man for checking on daily basis. Decided the boots give away heavy creaks as he made his way to the bedroom. Straightaway he looked into the green orbs of Toothless who as always was besides Hiccup's bed watching his hatching take another nap. The boy injuries are healing splendidly for someone who nearly got toasted alive and being the youngest viking to his leg chopped off to prevent death. Gothi done another examination and concluded that the boy has the strength to heal but will take a couple of weeks to recover.

However telling that to a fourteen year old, who is a accident-prone and fidgets every ten second that he needs to stay in bed and rest is like tasting Astrid's yaknog. It doesn't smooth so well. But for now the stubborn dragon rider took his medicine (again reluctant until a glare said otherwise) and closed his eyes revealing a small hoarse snore. Gobber's voice echoed in his occasionally useable brain. Watch out for the little things. Stoick only needed to stare at his child and the guilt, regret, shame all piled into one.

The guilt for not believing in his son when he had shot and encountered a nightfury, which became his companion and protector that should have been his role. Regret for not listening to the boy nearly bringing the whole of Berk to extinction and finally the shame of causing his baby to lose a limb and not receiving the love and attention, all children require from their parents. He should have been there to watch Hiccup to guide him, to make cherish memories of childhood.

But instead neglected, ignored, cast aside and eventually disowned by his only family for doing the right thing. Stoick for the umpteenth time check his son and noticed his pale face becoming a light pink revealing more freckles upon his face. His breathing was not shallow bringing a small whistle from his nose. The burly man sitting on Hiccup's chair (much too small) gently rubbing a finger on his cheek.

It didn't occurred to him how massive his hands were when he touched his son's body. How one hand covered the left side of his face and hair. Another hand swallowing the thin tiny shoulders. The humiliation and betrayal Stoick felt that day seeing Hiccup protect his dragon made him feel so much rage that if he did physically assault the boy the damage would have been more grave than the red death. Because he had caused the harm. Some relief and gratitude eased his heart knowing that although he had a temper, he would never used physical violence towards Hiccup.

But knowing he could easily kill his child by the bare of his hands sent shiver down his spine. Many time Stoick just wanted to get through to his son's intelligent yet a bit of an air-head brain on how dangerous the world was and wanting to keep him safe. Using his fist as tactic instead of physical force the man tried to reason with his boy. However seeing his only child now sleeping in the small bed, he wonder how many times his frame had frightened him. Viking are not exactly the most gentle humans nor are they the sensitive type. Just people filled with little brains, brawn, strength and muscle. With emotions hidden away in the soul.

Sighing again Stoick bend down to kiss the cool forehead. "Don't worry son I will try harder. I am your father it's about time I became one". Hiccup squirmed not opening his eyes. He then turned on his back with his hand beside the auburn locks. The green top moved upwards revealing the side of his stomach. Small doses of bruises littered his son's side. The colour changing into a light tone purple some nearly invisible.

Stoick narrowed his eyes and frowned remembering when Gothi took off his shirt allowing him to see the burns the discoloured marks shaping all forms on the small, skinny body laying on the table. The despair of actually counting Hiccup's ribs was memorable. But what concerned him the most was the faded bruises he believed were not caused by the red death. They looked days possibly weeks old. As a chief he admitted his son was a target but as a father..well he now wanted to found out how much of an ignorance man he was by rejecting the fact his son needed help.

He lacked information and the only source again is Gobber. The burly viking wondered how much he has missed in his son's life if he always had to resort to his best friend. What kind of father need to speak to a childhood friend about their child? They should know everything. Stoick shook his head getting rid of the negative thought. He can still turn this around. Wrapping Hiccup back into a cocoon watching him snuggle in for warmth. He smiled sending his regards to Toothless. Making the last step when a knocked rammed the door. Opening it to see the person with all the answers Gobber. "Morning Stoick thought I pop by to see how the little nipper is doing". He chuckled walking inside the house.

Shutting the door Stoick sat down on his usual chair. "He is asleep. With difficulty though Valhalla knows that the boy has to put up a fight especially when keeping him in bed and taking the medicine". Grinning at his bearded friend "What can I say Stoick. Traits run in the family proves he is definitely yours". Stoick couldn't help but smile at the comment. They was so much alike that you wouldn't notice on the outside due to the lack of appearance.

The fire cackled lighting the living room showing a huge shadow illuminating Stoick's figure. "Gobber can you tell me the truth". He said sternly "about Hiccup". The father felt a bit insulted when the blonde man raised his eyebrow like he was surprised by such a question.

Not to feel intimidated Stoick elaborated. "You know very well that I haven't been a father to Hiccup. I may have turned a blind-eye but I'm not stupid nor clueless. I found bruises on Hiccup that look like fist marks and the fact that I hardly fed him just makes matter worse, but he seem to have lost more weight which I thought was impossible. I know nothing about my boy because I refused to acknowledge all details. Tell me Gobber about my child?".

Dumbfounded would have been the word Gobber expressed. The swirl of emotions in Stoick eyes as he spoke knowing that he had to come to another source to find out more information. It takes guts to say you have been more of a father than I. Taking a deep breath chocolate eyes stared into jade. "Do you remember a month ago when Hiccup came home with cuts and blood?". Stoick nodded he confronted his son asking what happened but the boy claimed he fell down a hill. He then berated the boy for being clumsy.

"Well before he came home I found him and took him back to forge. I knew his answer would be because he is a trouble magnet. But it lies deeper than that. Hiccup can not tell a lie Stoick. He tumbles and repeats his words, the face bright red. A high pitch voice matching the fast motion of his hands. However I learned a trick to get him talking".

Intrigued Stoick told him to press on. "I said I will tell your father". This only got the father confused. Why wouldn't Hiccup tell him what really happened? "His face widened in fright. He really did not want you to know that he was beaten by Snotlout and the twins then pushed down a hill". Gobber laughed slightly seeing the flabbergasted expression rarely showed on the man's face.

"Why if he told me I certainly would have done something about it!". A scowl planted the red-bearded man. He was fuming not because of the little fib his son made up but the fact his own cousin and nephew and those idiotic twins felt the nerve to punish someone who couldn't defend himself. That gave Stoick a startling thought. How long has this be going on for under my nose?.

"Ah Hiccup believed you wouldn't. The lad is weak enough as it is. He can't lift any weapons due to his limbs of straw. Not the fighting type either and too polite and kind. Adding everything up your son is a target for bullies". The chief clenched his hand realising that he was not as observant when it come to the little things.

"Hiccup said and I quote. Please don't tell dad he'll be mad at me and will hate me even more than he already does". You can't deny the shock in the widened pupils. "Hate him? I don't hate him, I mean I don't tell him I love him but..."he trailed rethinking what he just said.

Gobber nodded "Aye Hiccup didn't want to cause anymore trouble for you that's why he promise me not to tell you. But it about time you learn how to become a proper father Stoick". The bulk, muscle man rarely flinched but seeing the serious yet hard utterance on his childhood friend's face, it could bring a hardcore man to feel like a chastised child.

"As I said before you need to watch, look and listen. Being my apprentice I seemed to know more than you do. But honestly my friend it was never me he wanted. I would see Hiccup looking out the shop to see his father talking to the villagers having a normal conversation. His hand would reached out, mouth opening wanting to call you. But would always stop thinking his father wouldn't want to see him. He even asked me why couldn't he have a normal father/son talk".

If an arrow came and pierce his heart it would be now. Stoick cradled his head in his hand. "Oh Gobber what have I done? I love my boy very much but we are just so different I couldn't communicate with him. He wanted to prove that he is my son and I just blatantly ignored him. Toss him aside making him feel worthless and unwanted. To do the things with my father that I couldn't do with Hiccup just made everything complicated that I try to change him. A father should never change his child. My son is the desired boy I always dreamed of and I am very proud of him".

Gobber got up from the chair walking towards his chief putting a hand on his broad shoulder. "Hiccup must have felt the same Stoick. He wanted to be able to do all the vikings traditional with you just like Spitelout and Snotlout. But knowing he couldn't how do you think he felt? The only bonding you two had was fishing and even that didn't go a planned".

"That because you made him believe trolls exist" Stoick mumbled. Rolling his eyes at the remark the blacksmith carried on. "Look the point is there are many activities you could be doing. For example Hiccup could teach you how to train a dragon or even fly one?". Stoick saw the amusement in his friend's voice. Chuckling he got up aswell. "Don't get any ideas yet Gobber it hasn't been that long since we well..."

"Your right it isn't, but you don't want to be an old man who regrets not having a relationship with his boy right?". "Of course I don't!" he gasped. Gobber shrugged going towards the door. "Well there you go. Take this chance Stoick. He needs a father figure you are his parent after all. Think about what I said.

"When did you become so wise?" he stated crossing his arms but unlocked them when Gobber grabbed the door laughing. "That's because you have the smartest boy on the island as your son. You pick up a lot of interesting words. Well I best be off I see a line at the forge. My apprentice must return soon I'm starting to miss the chatterbox".

Waving goodbye before closing the door. Stoick returned to his seat hearing Gobber claim his son was a chatterbox. Another depression thought as the boy couldn't say a sentence without stuttering. Rubbing his face Stoick looked up at the thick splinted ceiling thinking of new ways to get his son to know that he truly loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>There are grammar errors because <strong>**I think I was losing the plot a bit. And its the same length as the 2nd chapter, which is good but next chapter will see. Either way hope like!**


	4. trust

Uni** can be such a pain! Stupid schedule too much work and no break! But I have good news I managed to create a spare part in my time to write another chapter!**

**It seems until my term finishes it will sporadic for I don't know when I can actually update. However for this evening I'll take a break from work.**

**Midnightsky0612 this is for you as your ask for another update!**

* * *

><p>Hiccup couldn't describe how he was feeling. Emotions flickered all over. Do you know why because he was finally allowed out of his bed! The fact he spent over a week being restrained from leaving the planks of wood and he agree is a miracle in itself! But now he was regaining his strength and the urge to leave the house for fresh winters air caused him to become more sarcastic and ranting to his father. Although he tried not to beg it was obvious on his freckle face.<p>

However there was a slight problem that he kind of miscalculated. How was the boy supposed to walk when half his foot is missing? Knowng that Gobber was working on a design, he tried to be patient but Hiccup is a viking and they have stubborn issues. Thankfully his dad got the message and believed it was time for his son to leave the house to prevent any disasters (in this case causing severe headaches due to frequent moaning) However Hiccup had not expected this.

He certainly didn't expect to be cradled by his father!

Instead of bringing in a cane for Hiccup to used or put him on Toothless's back. Stoick placed his son on the hips. The broad hand on his bottom for support. The teen's face flushed with embarrassment considering he was fifteen years old and not five! Despite finding it awkward and uncomfortable under his touch he couldn't deny the sudden warmth and affection from his dad.

Stoick placed his boy on the chair before going over to get his breakfast. "I want you to eat this first and then will go and see Gobber. It should be ready now". Hiccup felt the soft brush of his father's hand on the scalp. He didn't understand his father's actions. The chief rarely ever displayed emotion let alone contact on his son and now he is treating the tiny teen as a broken shard of glass! Hiccup has every right to be confused.

Swallowing the last piece of bread and giving the last fish to Toothless. The three strolled out the door, well more like a reptile and an enormous hairy viking holding his small delicate son from stepping a foot on the ground! Stoick could see the stares from the villages and the way Hiccup buried his face to try and hide in the mighty fur. He ignored his people walking towards the forge.

He heard a squeak from the Hiccup and turned to see Astrid and the gang dumbstruck by the scene. It must be a site to see their viking chief holding his boy like a baby. But the boy couldn't walk yet so this is the best solution right? Stoick grinned at the group before disappearing inside.

Amusement appeared on the blacksmith's face seeing the sight of father and son. "Well I see the rumors are true". Stoick rolled his eyes putting his son gently down on a stool. His stick to the side like glue nightfury sat down next to him.

"What? Is it wrong for a man to carry his child?" If the father was looking in Hiccup's direction he would have seen the face shot up surprise by the statement. Gobber noticed. "No of course not. It just something you never done since he was a babe. But how else was Hiccup supposed to get here?" The two adults heard a huff turning to see Toothless looking at his back.

Gobber chuckled shaking his head. "So how is our little hero?" Stoick felt the sting of jealousy as Hiccup spoke to the man with a cheerful sound. His green orbs shined as he grinned sarcastically pointing to his stump. The father hoped that one day soon his child will be as lively and secure around him.

The blonde ruffled the boy's head before going towards the back room to get his present. "So what do you think?" Hiccup stared at the metal prosthetic leg. He admired and awe the quality and detail Gobber put into the making as he understood the loss of missing a limb. Jade eyes widened and brighten at the effort as he traced a hand over the cold surface.

"Wow Gobber this is" The uncle figure just grinned running a hand over his bald head. "I also added a Hiccup flare. You think it will suit the master of weaponry?" This caught Stoick's attention.

"Master of weaponry?" The father saw his son feeling self-conscious. Gobber being as blunt and not always noticing when tension builds continued. "Yep you really think I am the one who built every weapon to fight against the once evil beasts". Toothless who was laying down growled softly being referred to as a beast but calm down immediately feeling the warmth of Hiccup's hand on his snout.

The blacksmith couldn't praise Hiccup's hard work because the boy didn't want the attention. Plus he thought nobody would believe him anyway. But seriously Gobber knew that if it wasn't for Hiccup's talent they would be defenseless. He could only do so much but his apprentice had a gift, a wonderful creative brain that helped saved them many times. It is time his nephew got the appreciation and recognition he deserved.

"Who do you think made you that sword because I certainly didn't" he said pointing a finger at Stoick's belt which held the sword on his right side. The burly chief was startled believing Gobber had for he was given the sword three years ago on his birthday and still in perfect condition making it one of his favourites.

Turning his head the blonde moustache swaying as he nodded to Hiccup whose face was crimson red. He decided to hide his face in Toothless neck not liking the attention he was receving. "A small eleven year old boy with tiny hands who couldn't lift anything other than a knife. Not to mention his hand wouldn't even fit round my thumb but managed to build, design and produce to his stubborn boar-headed father a gift for his birthday".

Stoick just stood with his mouth open seeing his reflection in the sword. The one made by his child at such a young age. He couldn't find the word for such talent. Stoick knew his son was a quick thinker and had a knack for the forge straightaway. But to see his son put so much attempt into making something for his dad just placed a heavy weight on his heart. Hiccup saw his father slouched and despite hearing what Gobber said he dread his father was embarrassed, disappointed that it was him.

Hiccup felt his breath quicken. The teen then gasped falling forward. "Hiccup!" Stoick exclaimed grabbing his son putting a hand under his legs pulling the boy to his chest. He felt the deep breath of his son struggling to consume air. "Shh son calm down for me. Take slow steady breaths for me ok".

Hiccup try to calm but his pulse was racing feeling slightly faint. He started to whimper in his dad's shoulder. Wasting no time Stoick bid Gobber goodbye and ran back to the house with Toothless in front. The vikings all murmured wondering what had happened but he disregarded them. His small child was his top priority.

Taking large strides up the stairs he gently released Hiccup on the bed whose eyes were squeezed shut. Toothless crooned licking his rider's flush face. His hatchling smiled leaning towards his best friend, his body now calming down from the episode. Stoick just watch the scene with anguish. He was supposed to comfort his son but the trust between them is still broken.

"Hiccup?" Alarmed by his father's voice Hiccup kept his eyes on Toothless. Stoick sighed. How can he gain his boy's trust when he was one who destroyed it. Albeit right now Stoick doesn't know what he has done to cause that small outburst. "Son please talk to me. So I can help you".

A frighten expression in the forest green eyes was enough to dishearten the large viking. No child should be afraid of their parent. "It-It's nothing dad I just felt a little faint that's all". Stoick grabbed Hiccup's face lightly making his little boy stared into his own pleading eyes. "Please son, tell me what I did wrong. I know I upset you".

Just like before the eyes search everywhere expect his father, his body stiffen and the breathing began to hitched. Moving his stubby hands to engulf the boy's cheeks, he circled with his huge thumb. "I am not mad at you Hiccup. You didn't do anything to make me think that. Please don't be afraid".

This made the pure watery forest eyes gaze into his own light green eyes. Small rivers of tears flow down Hiccup's face, like his name he began to hiccup. "I'm sorry". Shushing his son by kissing his forehead he lifted the tiny boy on to the muscle lap. Smoothing his child by rocking him.

"Oh Hiccup what in Odin are you sorry for?" Hiccup sniffed wiping his blotchy face on his sleeve. "You-you are embarrassed right?". Bewilderment was clear with his mouth wide open moving his fiery beard. "Embarrassed? No Hiccup whatever made you think that?". This only made the situation worse as Hiccup buried himself in the thick beard.

"You are ashamed that I made you that sword right?" The gasp burst from his throat. Lifting up his son's head only to see discouragement. "No of course not! I admit I was shocked but I just-" He sighed running a hand up and down the auburn hair. Again he felt the child leaned into his touch. "I simply didn't realise my boy had incredible talent. All this time I thought it was Gobber. Why didn't you tell me Hiccup?"

He simply shrugged "I didn't think you would believe me and that I was taking all of Gobber's credit". Hiccup tried to calm down but he felt his body aching from the pain. "It was my first time making a bigger weapon and with your birthday coming up I wanted to establish something special, just to prove that I am not useless. I wanted to admit myself to you that it was from me but being only eleven, I was terrified you would be angry and call me a liar. So I said to Gobber that he should get all the credit. But I-".

"I really wanted surprise you dad. I wanted to make you proud!" He burst into tears sounds bawling from his mouth. Wrapping his tiny arms around himself for protection he tried to escape Stoick arms. But the brawn arms tighten a hand clutching the hair pressing the face into the side of his neck. And another circled around his bottom.

"It's alright my boy shhh. Oh Hiccup I am so sorry. For years you tried to prove your worth and all I did was reject you, criticize you. Yet you still carried on trying to make me impressed. Under my large frame my baby grow into a fine young boy who is everything a man wishes. I am so very lucky to have a child such as you".

Hiccup moved his head to stare at his father. His little chubby face amazed and astonish by the words. "You are one-hundred percent mine Hiccup. I am a foolish father for making you suffer for fifteen years but I do love you very much". His eyes widened then they nodded understanding that his father does care about him.

A yawn escaped his mouth. Hiccup moved his left leg into a better position, pressing his face back into Stoick's neck. The small serene breathing showing his little child snuggling into his chest. He kept his arms round when Toothless bumped his leg. In his mouth was a blanket. Thanking the dragon he folded it around Hiccup who began to disappear leaving only specks of hair surrounded by massive locks of red.

He sung a small rhythm a few words he would sing to Hiccup when just a toddler to help him sleep. It was obvious the father had a long way to go for his only child to show complete trust in him. He nearly lose his entire family and it will not happen again. Like Gobber said. It is time to be a father.

* * *

><p><strong>I was supposed to upload this yesterday but took longer than it should. It felt like I had written two different plots, but after reading again and again I think it suits...However ill leave it up to you guys! <strong>


	5. astrid

**Sorry! It's been a hectic week for me that why I didn't update sooner... I just want to say that I have seen big hero 6 and i loved it!**

**Maybe i'll write a one-shot or story about the brothers sooo adorable...but don't worry i won't forget about this story...so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiccup couldn't hide the frustration. Albeit it was obvious with the arms crossing over his chest and a scowl mixed with a pout on his lips. Due to the panic episode yesterday Stoick made his son stay inside the house for another day. Hint he didn't say stay in bed which brought some relief to the boy, however the slight irritation on the fact he wasn't allowed outside. Not even to sit on the step!<p>

"Dad I am fine really" Hiccup said sitting in his father's gigantic tree-trunk chair with a blanket covering his lap. Toothless sitting beside Hiccup his expression similar to the teen. It has been a while since the reptile had gone to spread his wings and hoped today was the day but apparently not. But without human speech it was a no win situation so decided to keep an eye to make sure Hiccup behaved himself. (Which the dragon knows is not an easy task)

Stoick emerged from the kitchen towards his son. He sighed understanding that his boy wanted to leave and without a doubt go flying but you can't blame the burly man for being paranoid. His child only lost his leg a week ago and now had a panic attack which resulted in tears filled with heart-wrenching rejection. And the fact he has always been overprotective of his son.

He brushed a hand across Hiccup's forehead moving his bang to the side. "I know Hiccup but you have not one-hundred percent recovered. After what happened yesterday I worry something will happened to you when flying with Toothless. I want to make sure my son is alright before stepping outside again".

Hiccup looked down at his lap. He understood his father, however the thought of staying inside for another day was at breaking point. He is an accidental-prone after all sitting down for long periods is not his style and he has done enough of it!

"Tell you what I'll make you a deal" Hiccup saw the chance wondering what his dad was suggesting. "You stay inside for one more day and I'll let you have a few hours tomorrow".

Hiccup smiled at Toothless who ears shot up hearing the news. Expect Stoick didn't finish his sentence. "On the condition you do not go flying. Tomorrow is to stretch your muscles not to go zooming around Berk causing your father to have his own panic attack agree?"

Hiccup observed his father posture. He wasn't demanding an answer like before. His body was slightly slouched, his arms to the side. His expression held no anger nor the hardness. He was simply standing there patiently. The teen felt reassurance that his father wasn't making this conversation one-sided.

"Ok dad I'll be on my best behaviour today" His small chest puffed out with determination his voice.

Stoick raised his bushy eyebrow then grinned ruffling the chestnut hair. "That's my boy"

Hearing a knock at the door Stoick walked to open it. On the landing was Astrid. "Hi chief is Hiccup feeling well to come out?" she said.

Stoick did not know much about the young valkyrie. Expect she was a splendid warrior who was literally the best out of the teens. So naturally it came as a shock when she befriended his beanpole son and wanted to protect the dragons. And judging by the sloppy kiss she planted on Hiccup in view of the village, there is more to their relationship that he has just distinguish.

Hiccup saw Astrid began to stutter. "H-hi A-Astrid what a-re you doing here?" Rubbing the back of head a blush blooming on the freckle face. The girl just crossing her arms in amusement.

"Well I came to see if the chief needed any help with you considering you can't keep still for like a second. Perhaps I should make Toothless and Stormfly sit on you?" She said with a humourous voice pointing to her deadly nadder tilting her head squawking.

Hiccup shook his head then shakes his finger at Astrid. "Astrid you can see that my body has not fully recuperated yet. And you want me to develop more injuries by being squash by two severely weighed tonne dragons shame on you".

A crimson blush began to form on the female blonde that she walked inside the house and punches the boy's shoulder. "Ow! Why do you always result to violence?".

"Because right now you are an easy target plus it's just my way of showing I care" she smirked at the boy rubbing his now bruised shoulder. "Will I think another way would be more approachable. My solid muscles can only take so much abuse".

In his forty-six years of living Stoick the vast has never been invisible. With his bright fiery manes. His impressive figure towering over most of his people. The famous glare causing outsiders to quaver in fear. Some even faint! But in front of these two children its like he has been erased from standing at the door!

"Ahem?" he said making them jump.

"Oh dad I-I forgot you was there haha" said the boy embarrassed at the fact his father was watching him and Astrid flirt!

Shaking his head the man chuckled. "Yes I can see why son. Astrid since your already here why don't you babysit. Because I know very well even with one leg he will be on Toothless before I call out dragons". Hiccup huffed mumbling that he doesn't need to be looked after.

"Oh and son?" Hiccup saw his dad's head between the frame and closing door. "You may be fourteen but don't do anything rash. At least not until you two are marriage".

Stoick smirked shutting it quickly hearing the ranting of outburst from the teens.

Hiccup's hand support his head feeling the heat radiating around his face. Of all the things to say his father just had to make their situation worse. Not counting that Astrid can not leave until he returns!

"I am sorry about that. I didn't think he would blurt out something so..." "Ridiculous?" Hiccup saw Astrid stare at the wall but even from this view, her blush was deep which complemented her rich pure blonde hair. He also took in her pose, the usual arms folded trying to act strong and not affected by the atmosphere. The lips beginning to be chewed on becoming a little red. Hiccup found the table interesting erasing the dirty thoughts when seeing his first and only childhood crush.

"Yeah it ridiculous" Few seconds of silence before Astrid turned and gestured to his leg. "I thought you was supposed to get your leg yesterday. Isn't that the reason your father carried you?" She had to admit the gangly viking was somewhat adorable hiding his face in Toothless's neck.

"Oh please don't remind me of that. I don't what's worse, that he can lift me up with one hand by my clothes or hold me on his hip like a small child who by the way is actually fourteen!".

She laughed slightly scratching the side of Toothless's ear. He starting purring nudging her for more. "He's only doing this as you nearly died and lost a leg in the process".

"Why thank you Astrid for summing that up" he said deadpan. The rolled of his eyes showed he wasn't offended. Moving away from the nightfury to sit on a chair opposite Hiccup. "And beside you can't blame the man for trying to reconnect with his child. He does care about you Hiccup".

The heir frowned. Their relationship was no secret. Everyone in the village could hear the shouts and screams that echoed possibly through the night. The coldness conflicted between them that other tribes would be shock to found them father and son. Well his actual village were dumbstruck on why such a powerful brute of a man helped give birth to a child the runt and weakest of the village.

For years Hiccup truly believed his father wanted another son. Which is why he always did his best despite the brutal taunting and physical pain at being useless. Giving up was not an option. Too bad he had to befriend a dragon. Save his village and have a metal limb for his father to see reason.

Rubbing his reptile's head. _"Well the former one I'm glad it happened"._

"Hiccup?" said Astrid. Lost in a trail of thought he replied "It's nothing Astrid. So how is Berk?"

She shrugged. "Oh not much. Dragons in peace with vikings. Fishlegs playing the toss the sheep with Meatlug. Snotlout being set on fire by Hookfang. And the twins well let just say double the trouble with Barf and Belch". Hiccup winced but rather thankful that the brother and sister will get his father's rage.

Wait a minute? "Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch?" he said raising his eyebrow. "Oh yeah I guess I didn't tell you we named our dragons" she said teasingly.

"I'm just amazed you thought of names already it has only been a week after all. So what did you name yours?" He said looking out the window to see the beautiful colourful nadder sleeping against the house not leaving her rider.

"Stormfly" He nodded thinking the name suits well. "Good choice kind of reminds me of you".

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she said her blue eyes narrowed threateningly at the assumption. Hiccup started waving his hands back and forth. "No I didn't mean it like that. Deadly Nadders are loyal, cunning and quite fast. And the name is a perfect fit for her rider who also has these qualities".

Astrid felt the crimson creeping back on to her face. Instead of turning around she reacted by punching the same shoulder. "Ow! Ok what did I do now?"

"Again I felt like it! And this!" Hiccup brung his hands up for defense when something soft touched his lips. "Is for being you".

Staring into her bright cerulean eyes. Full of warmth and moist, he didn't no couldn't look away. He wanted this moment to stay longer.

"Alright I'll sort it out later". The opening of the door sprung the two teens apart. Stoick was baffled seeing his son hands hiding his face and Astrid resting her head on the table.

"Am I interrupting something?". Startled when the girl got up and quickly strolled towards him. "No sir everything is fine. I'll be leaving now Stormfly wants to go flying".

Stoick watched the girl ran out the door and jumped on her dragon. Not once did the redness leave her face.

The bearded man shut the door walking to his son who now has a lopsided gummy smile with bright red cheeks. "Son is there something you want to tell me?"

Feeling light-headed Hiccup shook his head. "No dad I'm alright just...happy I guess". He pressed a hand on his lips falling back into a pleasant trance.

Stoick decided he didn't want to know what happen and hopes his son will come to him for advice in the future. A small yawn reach his ears which was then slapped on by a hand.

"I think someone is sleepy. Perhaps a nap is in order". Predictable that Stoick would have a whiney teenager. "Dad! I'm not tired and it only one o'clock!"

Hiccup gave up when his father pick him up with an arm on his bottom and a face full of braided hair. Walking up the stairs to his room he placed the child gently on the bed bringing the blanket up to his chin. Pushing the brown bangs from his face he kissed his temple.

"I love you Hiccup, you do know that right?" The genuine care seen in his father's eyes made Hiccup's heart flutter. "Yeah dad I do. I love you as well". Closing his eyelids feeling another peck on his forehead.

The weight of his pet dragon making an extra blanket brought the boy into dreamy slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Grammar issues here sorry about that! Hope you like it just a little scene between hiccup and astrid <strong>


	6. nightmare

**Everyone I am sorry for being late in updating! Uni is becoming a stressful time but luckily I finish next week on the 12th for christmas! So after this chapter please wait until then and ill hopefully update more...**

**What I was going to write change to a Hiccup nightmare because I thought this is the right time to add one in.**

**well anyway please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The dreamy sleep was an understatement. For it was anything but. Toothless recognized the symptoms when his brother curled up into a ball. The whimper that reached his ears through the shaking hands covering the pale, sweaty face.<p>

The dragon crooned softly his large scaly head pressing against Hiccup trying to grab his attention. The boy didn't give notice, just squeeze his eyes and grabbed his hair not flinching at the scalp being pulled.

Hiccup was stuck in memories of childhood. Dark memories that linger in his heart flashing over and over.

The cruel words from the villagers, tormenting and taunting him.

_Can't believe he is the son of Stoick the Vast. I mean look at him!_

_He going to be our next chief? You must be kidding! He's clumsy, can't lift a sword and not even viking material!_

_I'm surprised Stoick even kept this kid!_

Then came the generation of kids his own age. The ones who should be his friends but came rejection being small and different. Multiple beatings leading him to an empty house with no emotion support from his parent.

_Your pathetic I can't believe we are even related!_

_Do you really think your dad cares about you? He would be glad to see you gone!_

_Hiccup the useless!_

Toothless was becoming desperate when the pillow became a dark grey as Hiccup's tears began to roll down his face. He tried to lick away the tears but more kept coming. Not knowing what to do the reptile went to the next source. The father.

He jumped out the door and literally missed the stairs taking huge step towards the chief's room. The bulky man was snoring so loud it probably echoed around the island. But the heavy weight and amount of sloppy tongue alerted the man to push the dragon away.

"Toothless what are you doing?" He said still groggy from sleep.

The nightfury let out a bark pulling on Stoick's fur towards the door. Registering what was happening the man let Toothless lead him to the stairs where they then ran up and saw Hiccup tossing and twitching. The tears which were silence now bawling.

"Hiccup!"

Stoick ran to his son's side and then was placed with a dilemma. He knew his son had nightmares when he was small but he always made him go back to bed alone. Stating it was something he had to learn to deal with and be a man. Despite the fact his boy was only six years old.

His heart stabbed with guilt not knowing how to exactly calm down his son who was hiccupping through the salty tears damping his bright red cheeks. Stroking the clammy locks he whispered to his child.

"Shhh Hiccup I'm here. Your safe son". He sighed in relief when Hiccup calmed down. His body stopped shaking, his harsh breathing slowly back to rhythm. He then opened his emerald eyes to see his dad smiling gently at him.

"You were having a nightmare Hiccup. But it alright I'll take care of you" Figuring those words would put his son at ease created the opposite. Stoick's eyes widened as the teen gasped moving towards the end of the bed near Toothless.

"Hiccup? Son?"

Moving his hand caused Hiccup to shrink. His tiny hands trying to protect his body from harm. Toothless wanted to comfort his suffering hatchling but could only watch as Hiccup began quivering burying himself in the bed.

His mind displaying the wicked thoughts changing into a silhouette of a mountain man staring down with cold and calculating eyes. His breathing sharpened, the heart pumping faster feeling the angst swirling around the his father's words.

_You're not a viking._

_You are not my son._

Hiccup allowed his body to surrender. The pain, the wounded memories finally taking a toll letting the tears dripped down his chin, his hands on to the wooden bed. Stoick listen to the weeping sound coming from his boy who was choking trying to utter some words.

"I-I'm s-sorry dad. I- didn't m-mean to wake y-you. I-I know you s-said c-crying is for the w-weak. But i-it hurts".

Stoick's heart had broken seeing Hiccup remove his hands revealing timid eyes. His frightened boy cuddled up to his friend for protection. As well as digging himself in the covers.

"I do try d-dad honest. I t-try so h-hard to be l-like you, I d-didn't mean to b-be born d-different. I w-want to b-be your s-son. But I'm n-not strong. I d-don't have m-muscle or the s-strength. I-Im a r-runt".

A gasped escaped the bulky viking's mouth. Stoick knew his son was incapable of holding any weapon but to consider his son useless? No that wasn't right at all. He saw Hiccup had the intelligent in the forge Gobber spoke about the lanky teen's achievements many times. And announced that his axe was constructed by a child who wasn't even up to his waist!

He saw quality in his son. So why did he always censure him? Rebuke him for doing his best to stabilze a better future for his village. Adults can be extremely half-witted and injudicious when something is seen as abnormal. And his only boy got the blunt of the force. Stoick certainly did not believe Hiccup was a runt.

Anger filled his body. It is a common traditional to name the runt a Hiccup but he and Valka named him for an entirely separated reason.

Hearing the snivel brought his attention back as Hiccup rubbed his nose stopping the now dry tears upon his red damp face.

"T-there are t-times w-when I d-didn't think you c-cared about m-me. Nor l-loved me because I t-tried to tell you I w-was b-being bullied and you i-ignore it". Hiccup felt his eyes watering so he wiped them.

Stoick recalled the time he saw the bruises a few days ago on Hiccup body. They looked days old and yet still fresh enough to show a fist. He clenched his own fists realising painstakingly this is not the first time his son has been resorted to a punching-bag. But as always disregarded it as a sign his son needed to bulk up.

Hiccup winced as his father came closer. Stoick ignored the sting in his chest as his strong arms pick up Hiccup's skinny frame placing him on his lap as he got on the bed half his size.

Feeling the rough hand caress through his auburn locks. Hiccup closed his eyes the warmth from his father, which three-quarters of his childhood had been declined from. The tenderness and the kindness making his mind vanish the evil showing that he is loved.

"Hiccup please look at me"

Timorous eyes met Stoick. How many times will his heart-throb seeing his child afraid of him?

Rubbing away the tears stuck on his cheeks and kissing his forehead. "You are definitely mine Hiccup. The boy whose father is considered a great leader but a lousy father. Our relationship is going to mend, we will be a family I promise. But first you have to tell me about the nightmare".

The boy stiffened, his eyes dancing away from his dad to Toothless sitting near his left. The jade orbs show understanding and sympathetically bumped heads with Hiccup. He smiled knowing his best friend is supporting him.

Hiccup hesitated. He mouth ready the burst all his emotions to his father but thinks it isn't neccessary. His dad has enough to worry about than what happened to him in the past. But he wants a real relationship with his dad, so this is a good place to start right?

Noticing the tension Stoick tilted the boy's chin. "I promise you Hiccup. I will try my best and listen to you. I will not allowed the same catastrophy to happen again. Please trust me".

Widened green eyes and a deep breath answer his question. "I w-was called many n-names dad. Y-you got angry at m-me for being in the forest but i-it was more s-safe there than the v-village".

Stoick tighten his hold circling his back as Hiccup grasp his beard. "They w-wondered how I c-could be the chief s-son. And w-why did you k-keep me". Hiccup started to sniffle trying to keep control of his emotions. But his powerful mind opened the memories letting the boy's eyes become moist.

"I was hurt by them dad. S-Snotlout h-hates the fact we are related and they said it w-would have been b-better if I d-disappear for it would m-make you happy. I d-don't want to leave d-dad please d-don't send me away!".

Hiccupping as he buried himself in his father's chest. The need for protection brought the small body to shudder as tears escape again hiding his voice in the red, unruly beard.

Stoick was shocked. No more than shocked, he was enraged. Where was he in all of this? Why didn't he put a stop to the villagers for treating his son like he was from outcast island! Oh yeah he remembers. Because he hardly there.

Always seeking out the nest, spending days or weeks on the sea. And back on Berk continue spending his time doing the same daily routine which he discovered had not included his son. Rather eat in the great hall with other men than have a dinner with his little boy all alone inside a cold, practically deserted house.

Stoick rocked Hiccup back and front. A person who is so generous, heart-warming. Who holds forgiveness and kindness for his own people after all the agony everyone had put him through. Rivers of tears sliding down his face through the moustache. He judged his son badly, they all did. And is truly thanking odin for giving him another chance.

"I love you Hiccup. This is your home where I will shelter you with affection that I haven't given you emotionally or phyically. A new beginning for us and I am going to keep repeating until it comes true".

Hiccup felt water on his head and wiped away his dad's tears. "I know dad. I want to start over as well but it's not easy to forget".

You can forgive but to forget a whole new scenerio. The bad overpowered the good Stoick knows what he has to accomplish. Planting soft lips on his hair Stoick shifted his son so his small head laid on his shoulder.

Hiccup yawned his face hiding inside his father's beard. "My boy I have caused you too much pain but I will make it a thing of the past. I promise you with my heart and soul you will never ever be alone again".

A bumped to his elbow forgetting about a fiery dragon who looked annoyed at the fact he wasn't a part of the team. "I mean the two of us will never leave you alone again".

Nodding in satifiaction Toothless laid his head on Stoick thick-thigh watching his human. Figuring he won't be moving for a while he just listen to his ony child breathing steadily indicating he was secure in his father arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I probably added unnecessary detail but yeah I<strong>** like this chapter of poor hiccup being treated like he is apart of alvin squad! tell me what did you guys think!**


	7. promise failed

**Chapter 7 everyone! Hiccup is finally ready to leave the house (without his over-protective father) and of course hiccup following orders is like snotlout falling for ruffnut (albeit that could happen) anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A bright shine coming through the window woke Stoick from his slumber. He was quite shock when he discovered it was early morning. <em>"Had I really slept that long?". <em>Feeling his chin being tickled by hair he looked down to see his son still dozing.

A pang of guilt knowing he had to wake Hiccup but as always duties call. "Son time to wake up" Drowsy emerald eyes opened staring up at Stoick as the teen yawned rubbing away the sleep.

"Hey dad is it morning already?" he said still dazed. The man laughed smoothing down the messy locks of hair. "Yes it is and I'm afraid I need to get up and take the usual patrol around the village".

Hiccup nodded removing the blankets. "Ok dad I'll get up now" but he gasp as his father's arms wrapped around his body picking him up towards the kitchen. Toothless was stretching his large body, mouth wide open showing his retractable teeth as he followed them.

Hiccup felt the blush upon his cheeks still not used to his father now being overly affectionate. "First it time to eat and then I will let you spend the day outside". Stoick said grabbing two cups and pouring the yak milk while holding his toothpick son.

The boy eyes widened remembering what his father said yesterday. "You really mean it? I hope you do because my poor brain is hyperactive enough as it is thinking of ways to commence my boredom". Taking it as a hint Stoick only shook his head.

"Yes you have enough knowledge in your brain son. Odin knows you don't need anymore". Walking towards the table he placed Hiccup on his chair and handed him the yak milk. "Drink this and have some bread before you leave". Stoick went back to the kitchen a carved a loaf of bread for his son and himself.

Hiccup watched his father sit down eating his bread. No conversation between them just pure silence. A pleasant, warm silence that Hiccup always wanted. Gulping down the milk Stoick got up looking at his son.

"Remember to take it easy son. You haven't fully healed yet. And please no flying I don't want my boy injured again". Hiccup discovered there was no sharpness in his tone. But genuine and heartfelt. "Don't worry dad ill be fine, trust me".

Stoick did trust his teenage boy but he also had the tendency to disregard the rules lay out for him. "Alright I believe you. Toothless stay on the ground, I mean it".

The reptile groaned silently wishing to spread his wings over the horizon but he knew his hatchling was not ready yet.

With a last nod Stoick left his son to began his role as chief. Thankfully Gobber came round when Hiccup was sleeping (before the nightmare) and gave Stoick his metal leg. Gobber definitely got his size right albeit he managed to fit it in easily. He could still feel the tingling pain of having to move his stump causing him to wince slightly.

Toothless sniffed the prosthetic before licking the side of Hiccup's face. "Eww bud! I'm fine really just another thing that has become apart of my life". He leaned on his scaly friend taking a step forward.

Hiccup was glad his father wasn't here to see him stumbling as Toothless caught him. "Ok let's go" Taking a breath Hiccup held on the Toothless neck as they opened the door and emerged outside in the open air.

"Finally" He said as they made it slowly down the thick steps towards the village. The vikings he passed by were...friendly. Some said his name, others waved and even gave him a pat on the back asking how he was. It was like being stuck in a dream except it was real. Hiccup is now generally accepted by the village.

While that maybe the case. The abuse, a victimize child who was ridiculed, scorn by his people for they thought him futile still lingers in his heart. Hiccup is a very forgiving person but can he simply forget the pain they inflicted on him? No its like an open wound that will heal with progress but leaves a scar for remembrance.

The squeaking sound of his new leg as they made it to the dragon arena. He heard talking as he walked through the gate to see the twins, Fishlegs and Astrid with their dragons. "Well, well look who finally came out of the cave" said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut snickered as he was elbowed by Astrid. "Are you sure you're ok because it looks like you can't even walk straight" she said crossing her arms. She was right. Hiccup had both hands on Toothless, his face cringing when he moved his prosthetic now off the ground placing weight on his right foot.

"For now yeah only because I haven't use my new...foot yet. Don't worry I'll be fine" Astrid raised her eyebrow but didn't comment.

Hiccup looked around noticing someone missing. "Where is Snotlout?" Fishlegs answered after petting Meatlug. "He went flying with Hookfang...well more like Hookfang taking him for a ride". Just as he finished his sentence the viking himself came through the gate yelping as the nightmare was about to set his butt on fire.

"Hookfang" Snotlout gritted. He jumped off as the dragon snorted going over towards the others. "So guys what I miss?" Seeing Hiccup he paused before grinning at the boy. "You finally showed up huh? Thought you would be stuck inside for another week. But it good you're here we began to worry".

Flabbergasted, amazed, startled that his cousin was...concerned about his well-being. _Well this is extremely bizarre and a little frightening. _Hiccup didn't think that nice was in his vocabulary. Wether Snotlout was trying to make amends he didn't know and even though he wasn't resentful for what his cousin had conflicted on him. Hiccup can't pardon away dark memories so quickly.

Reaching a hand to rub his neck. "Yeah well...I made a promise to stay on the ground so here I am". Snotlout noted the none eye-contact as Hiccup was stroking Toothless. He clenched his hands into a fist. His eyes showing emotion that he has experienced over the last week. Guilt.

Guilty wasn't even the word more like conscience-stricken, remorseful for what he has done. Back then Snotlout never concede the idea that he was simply abusing his own kin. Brought up by a man who say rest is for the weak can cause a great impact on you. He was also taught that strength is everything and seeing Hiccup not only a runt but the next chief can create a lot of anger and hatred.

But now Snotlout has become perceive of what he has committed: by causing severe misfortune on the boy. For the first time in his life he is determined to change his ways and repair a friendship that he ruined.

Astrid broke away the tension by clapping her hands. "Right so what are the plans for today guys?"

"Oh I know how about flying!" shouted Tuffnut waving his arms. Ruffnut just stared at her brother while the others rolled their eyes.

"Ah Tuffnut didn't you just hear what Hiccup said no flying muttonhead" Snotlout exclaimed.

The blonde shrugged. "He said he couldn't go but I want to go flying with barf and belch because I'm bored!".

"Well if you want to go then will stay here with Hiccup" replied Astrid seeing the twins now sitting on the dragon's necks.

"Actually aside from Snotlout have you guys been able to take your dragon out for a spin?" Fishleg shook his head. "No we haven't but it's ok we can stay with you for company".

Hiccup raised his hand saying "No I want you guys to go. Toothless has been bugging me for a while but I promise dad I wouldn't. So you lot have fun I'll spend time at the cove".

"The cove? Where you first met Toothless?" said Snotlout trying to engage conversation. This time Hiccup looked at his cousin. "Yep that is where our friendship bonded right bud?" Toothless bumped his human, his green orbs shining with happiness.

"Are you sure Hiccup. I don't you on your own. You still injured" said Astrid reaching a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"You are forgetting Astrid I'm not alone I have Toothless with me. See you guys later". Hiccup walked out the arena towards the forest.

The forest had always been his favourite place. The trees didn't judge him, the grass didn't make fun of him for being clumsy. The whirling breeze eased his heart for he felt safer than back in the village. And it is how he met his best friend a dragon named Toothless.

Hiccup was about the climb on the rocks to get down inside the cove when Toothless grabbed him and jumped landing near the river.

"Ah bud thanks for that. Knowing me I might have fallen down". Not amused the reptile pushed Hiccup making him fall on his butt.

"Toothless you scaly lizard!" A lick to the face was his response. "You love to wipe the saliva on me don't you bud".

They both sat in the cove resting their bodies and listening to their surroundings. _I feel so calm every time I'm here._ He wished he could be this content inside his own home but fifteen years of loneliness, isolation and coldness securing every corner can't be erased in a week. However he can bluntly see his father reaching out to connect with him again. That satisfied him enough.

Hiccup heard a groan and saw his fellow riders flew over the cove and out towards the ocean. The eager and impatience in Toothless eyes. The way his front paws moved forward, his wings and tail shifting ready for action.

Putting a hand on his wet nose. "I do as well bud but I promised". Hiccup said weakly feeling the attempt as he looked up at the rare blue sky with thin white clouds spreading but not overpowering. Hiccup moaned knowing these day are infrequent. Who knows when the next time the sun will radiate over Berk.

Attempting...sooo attempting.

Placing a hand to cover his face he saw between his fingers Toothless staring at him and nodding towards the sky. "I don't know bud. Dad will defiantly not trust me again". Hiccup failed as his nightfury widened his eyes pleading. Crooning, bumping him before turning around signalling Hiccup to get on his back.

Sighing Hiccup agreed climbing on his back. "Alright bud first will take it slow". Not wanting his rider to change his mind Toothless spread his wings as Hiccup clipped his prosthetic to connect with his tail. The dragon then flew up out the forest and glided smoothly across the horizon.

Hiccup then shifted his foot so the tail-fin allowed Toothless to glide higher reaching just under the clouds. The boy smiled at scenery. To him it was exhilarating, breath-taking. He felt free.

"Thank you bud! I know I shouldn't have but I really missed this". Toothless gave him a gummy smile as he turned to the right and flew down to land on a pillar.

"I kind of hope the others don't find me after I said-" "Hiccup?" And speak of the devil, Hiccup saw Astrid stroll next to him on her deadly nadder Stormfly

Crossing her arms she said "So you either got your father's permission or you decided to go behind his back and venture off?" She grinned seeing him rubbing his neck a light blush upon his face embarrassed. "Well its...one of those".

Shaking her head "Never mind now your up here you might as well take another spin before heading home. You don't want your father to worry".

Hiccup was about to reply when the other 3 riders emerged in. "See I told you he wouldn't stay still for long. I know my cousin" announced Snotlout.

Hiccup felt a sting in his heart at Snotlout words. He didn't think the boy knew anything about him aside throwing punches. He wouldn't really sure what to make of this different personality.

"Of course you do" he whispered bitterly.

His negative thoughts discarded when the twins suggested a race. "We fly back to Berk and see who is the winner". Tuffnut stated pointing a finger at the island.

"Oh a challenge I'm in!" shouted Snotlout raising his fist. Hookfang showing his teeth like he was grinning.

"Hold on a minute guys Hiccup still hasn't fully recovered, it wouldn't be fair. Why don't you guys go ahead and I'll stay behind". Said Astrid but Snotlout who can be quite obnoxious disregarded her words.

"Bla, bla Hiccup will be fine. Toothless will take care of him and besides I know he will never back down from a dare right cousin?".

Left in a predicament. Hiccup did not want to sound weak by saying no. He finally has the chance to prove Snotlout and the other members what he can do. To prove he is not a runt.

"Alright Snotlout I'm in".

Astrid opened her mouth but closed it seeing the determination and surprisingly a backbone. She knew that her words would not stop him.

"Ok everyone you all know where the cove is. Ready set go!". At once the riders zoomed from the pillar diving, swirling around other pillars to reach the forest.

Hiccup change gear to dive under a twin pillar and came up to level with Snotlout. "Come on Cus show me what you got. Let's go Hookfang!".

The nightmare roared smoke coming out his nostril as he flapped his wings. Hiccup narrowed his eyes shifting the tail-fin. "Ok bud why don't we win this thing?" Toothless bended his wings against his body as he dashed at high-speed across the water causing small tidal waves.

Hiccup whistled as the two rushed past Snotlout who shouted hey and other team members coming into view. "Woah look at him go!" shouted Tuffnut with Ruffnut awing the scene.

The heir smirked reaching the forest. But as he tried to shift his foot, he become petrified. _It's not working! _The pedal suddenly stop function leaving Toothless with a half a tail. The dragon roared losing altitude as he plummeted towards the earth. He tried to glide using his wings to smoother the landing but they were coming in too fast.

"TOOTHLESS!" screamed Hiccup.

They crashed through the trees as the branches ripped his tunic. He tried to cover his face for protection as they took a final hurl towards the ground. Hiccup was thrown off Toothless, his body skidding across the surface falling down with a landslide.

Hiccup rolled and rolled down the hill. His hands grabbing mud, rocks anything to slow him down. As he came in contact with the surface he gasped seeing stars. He could feel blood flowing down his cheek on the left side from a cut by one of the branches. Gritting his teeth Hiccup rolled with agonizing pain on to his back but then screamed as he felt his right leg bent in an odd angle and the metal leg detached from his stump.

His breath became hollow. The ringing in his ears become louder and louder. Hiccup started to lose conscious welcoming the darkness just as he heard a screeching sound from Toothless.

* * *

><p><strong>I changed a view details. 1: they know where the cove is<strong>

**2: I know snotlout is vicious in the books but I don't believe he is cold-hearted and will try and get Hiccup's forgiveness.**

**3: Toothless tail is already attached...anything hope you like!**


	8. wounded hiccup

**Sorry! I said I would update more but christmas happened. I'm not sure when I will update again as I go back to uni on the 12th...so just giving you a reminder and hope you enjoy chapter 8 which is more focused on hiccup and snotlout before leading back to stoick :)**

* * *

><p>Toothless hurtled harshly towards the ground, his body overturned on his back as he broke across surface. Disorientated and light-headed the nightfury managed to gain balanced on his feet. Shaking his head taking in his surroundings he groaned looking at his tail to find the prosthetic carefully torn apart and chunks of metal sticking out.<p>

It was then he discovered his rider missing. The jade orbs became thin when he sniffed the ground and smelt blood. Hiccup's blood! Following the trail coming to the end of the path Toothless jumped down the rough landslide. The scent was getting stronger wasting no time the scaly dragon jump again and glided smoothly towards the right.

A few yards in front was his little wounded hatchling Hiccup. Toothless screeched landed next to the boy. His large ears stuck to the side of his head crooning sadly trying to wake his human. Hiccup gruntled and began moaning as he struggled to open his eyes. A blurred vision of his best friend standing over him.

"H-hey b-buds. T-tough landing h-huh?" Reaching to stroke his dragon's nose Toothless whined headbutting his hand. Hiccup tries to sit up but felt an electric bolt of pain through his body. He cries out and starts whimpering.

"I-it hurts" he cried.

Knowing he could not physical help his human Toothless let out a mighty roar hoping the others would hear. Once more the nightfury screamed before aid came upon them.

"Hiccup? Guys I found him!" exclaimed Snotlout as Hookfang descended towards the pair. Snotlout jumped off kneeling down to him.

The viking boy flinched seeing the battered body of his toothpick cousin. "Man you do love beating yourself up don't you. Always a calamity".

Hiccup was amazed Snotlout even knew the word calamity and the fact his voice wasn't hostile just innocent mockery.

"Of course I do. It's what I do best" he replied trying to laugh but produce a cough that ruptured his body. Hiccup gasped subconsciously grabbing Snotlout's shirt.

"Alright cuz let's get back to Berk". With gentleness he never knew Snotlout lifted his cousin bridal style towards his moustrous nightmare. Hiccup flinched when his legs were moved. "My legs!"

Snotlout carefully placed a hand under Hiccup's thighs to relieve pressure on the broken limbs.

"Hiccup!" shouted Astrid an flurried expression appeared upon her face seeing Hiccup's injuries.

"What took you guys so long! Hurry we need to get back to the village. Someone has to get Gothi and Stoick now!" Showing his Jorgensen blood he ordered Fishlegs to tell Stoick what happened and the twins for the healer.

With Astrid assistance they managed to get Hiccup on top of Hookfang with Snotlout sitting behind the teen. "What about Toothless?" he said seeing the dragon looking sorrow at the fact his human is in trouble.

"I'll ride him back to Berk you go on ahead". Said Astrid reaching the reptile who responded by showing his tail.

"We have a problem Toothless can't fly his tail been damaged." She said. The Jorgensen was holding a now flushed Hiccup, whose breathing is inaccurate and fast. Sweat began to damp his fringe and red cheeks. Snotlout checked his forehead and cursed.

"Damn now he has a fever! Do you think Stormfly has enough strength to carry Toothless?" The two watched Stormfly lay down and spread her wings indicating she can handle the nightfury.

"I believe that is a yes. Go now before something else goes wrong!" she declared as Hookfang rose from the ground and diverted towards the sky.

With Toothless ready Astrid climbed on her dragon's neck and about to bolted after Snotlout when a silver glint caught her eyes. In the bushes she picked up Hiccup's battered prothetic leg. She cringed wondering how much pain the boy must be in.

Toothless sniffed the metal when Astrid jumped back on. "Don't worry Toothless. Gobber will fix another leg for him". With a thrush from the deadly nadder they soared to the sky.

Good thing Hookfang was the second fastest dragon for Snotlout could see Berk up ahead. "Alright almost there"

He felt his shirt being pulled to see Hiccup clutching tightly. The heir started mumbling tossing his head to the side. His hand lingered towards his left leg. "The metal it's gone. I need it to walk. Toothless where my dragon?".

Snotlout purposely ignored the boy knowing Astrid is behind him. When suddenly a drop of water connected with his cheek. Then another and another.

Soon the drizzling water called rain emerged upon the riders. Snotlout sighed loudly. "Oh this is just perfect! Come on Hookfang show us how fast a moustrous nightmare is".

The fiery dragon narrowed his eyes burst out a flame and flapped his wings ferciously towards the island.

On Berk the hooligan chief heard from Fishlegs..well more like an extremely wave of his hands, out of breath information that Stoick made him repeat his words.

The burly chest began to tighten at the news his heart hammering loudly. While there was some reassurance that his son is going to be fine. Stoick couldn't help the anger building inside. Hiccup promised not to go flying!

But since when has his offspring followed the rules?

Deciding on the punishment later Stoick stood outside his hut noticing the moustrous nightmare perparing to land.

Stoick rushed over the reptile taking his son from Snotlout. After thanking his nephew the father raced back to his house with a soaked shivering Hiccup. Once he reached inside Hiccup shuddered started coughing.

"Easy son your safe now" said Stoick laying his boy on the bed. Hiccup started to shudder wrapping his arms around his body for warmth.

"Dad it's cold" he whispered too exhausted. Stoick examined his child to see multiple bruising through his shredded clothing. His left leg broken in two places was being bandaged by Gothi after she had mixed a few herbs and rubbed smoothly across the discoloured limb, which caused Hiccup to jerk slightly.

And his stump well half the leg was missing but fortunately there was no infection. Just a small contusion which thankfully has not swelled up.

Stoick then saw on the side of Hiccup's head a small silt that reached his eyebrow. The bleeding had stop leaving behind a dark red gash. His face revealing a blush that showed off more of his freckles due to his fever.

"Oh son what am I going to do with you?" the man could feel the gray hairs and he was only 46! Why couldn't his only child just stay on the island as he was supposed to?

This whole scenerio could have been avoided!

Like his actual name the boy started hiccupping. Stoick smoothen his hair calming the boy. Once Gothi finished wrapping his leg she suggest that he would be grounded from leaving the bed. (Albeit Stoick thought of that anyway but she is the healer) He also hoped it could be used for discipline but with a stubborn boneheaded son it might be fruitless.

Stoick followed Gothi outside to see the gang and Gobber all waiting to hear news. Astrid stepped up.

"How is he?" The chief explained that Hiccup needs a lot of rest and that he is not to leave his hut for a week. And also told them if Hiccup tries to leave come alert him so he can dragged his sorry behind home and be tied down with thick rope.

The teens actually took a step back from the chief direct words. Gobber just grinned used to man candid attitude.

Saying their goodbyes to the man. The father turned around and was startled seeing Toothless dangle over his boy who appears to be sleeping.

_"Where did he appear from? No never mind"_ Thought Stoick making his way to his son that has a blanket over him but lies a problem.

Heated woolen blanket did not work at all with waterlogged clothes. And to prevent pneumonia Stoick lifted up his boy removing the sticky tunic from his body.

"I-i'm sorry dad".

Stoick slightly alarmed to see Hiccup awake when seeing the emerald swirling with water. "I-I'm sorry d-dad. I didn't m-mean to c-cause t-trouble. I j-just-"

"Shh son. You are going to get yourself worked up. Try to relax while I change you" Stoick replied calmly completing the task of unfastening his clothes and restoring with a fresh clean pair. Despite the large hands the father was benign when placing the leggings over his busted limb.

Hiccup enjoy the comfort from his father. The heaviness of his body as he leaned against his dad's side. The green eyes dropping, his head digging into the fur. Stoick watched his boy make an effort to curl round but his legs prevented him so he touched his shoulders repositioning Hiccup to lie on the bed.

Wrapping the tiny body into a cocoon Stoick kissed his son's forehead. Hiccup opened his mouth but a finger stopped him. "No talking tonight will sort this out later or tomorrow".

Wiping the bangs from his face Stoick then walked away to sit on his chair. He smiled viewed Hiccup nested deeper leaving only half his head out the blanket and his nightfury eyeing his little one before yawing taking a nap himself.

Stoick knew why Hiccup went soaring through the sky. His boy always had a knack for something completely bizarre. And still the man can't really clarify his son's mind. But he will definitely keep working to gain a proper relationship with his child.

But a punishment still needs to be made. As for now Stoick leaned in his chair feeling the fire embraced the hut as he listen to his son's rash but accurate breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been busy and still am that is why the chapter is short. Kind of like a part 1...I hope you like it anyway despite the fact I have made grammar errors :)<strong>


End file.
